


在克鲁伊夫足球场

by carolzang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolzang/pseuds/carolzang





	在克鲁伊夫足球场

作为一个后卫，还有什么比操一个前锋，还是当今足坛最顶尖最性感的前锋更带感呢？  
德里赫特感觉自己已经硬得要爆炸了，经过一场剧烈运动后，他的阴茎现在正充血涨大着压在一个挺翘紧致的屁股上，不时挤进臀缝中隔着一层cr7内裤的面料快速耸动磨蹭着，随之而来的一股股快感直冲天灵盖搅动着他的理智。而让他疯狂的不仅是足坛最顶尖的7号前锋正被他扭着胳膊按在克鲁伊夫球场主队更衣室板凳上全面压制的事实，还有他刚刚发现的克里斯蒂亚诺身上的淫秽秘密。  
想到这里，他不禁更加用力捏紧身下人的手腕，在腕骨处格外加了几分力道并大力搓磨，身下人不适的挣扎无力到让他觉得好笑，扭动中反而让臀肉与肿胀的阴茎更亲密地接触。年轻人好像总是有用不完的体力，即使是在一场90分钟的鏖战之后。19岁的4号后卫满意地看到那湿漉漉的粽金色卷毛又往被他换下来的脏兮兮球服中蹭了一蹭，曲起已经被舔咬到发红的脖颈，好像受惊的猫咪寻找地方躲藏一样。这个34岁的婊子勾引男人倒是真的很有一套，德里赫特心想。  
“怎么办，这样你刚洗完澡又要被弄脏了”，德里赫特一边说着一边用大腿发力将克里斯那双价值连城的大腿向两侧打的更开，另一条腿的膝盖再次对准那个本不应存在的女穴的位置磨了上去，几次小幅度的顶撞加隔着内裤的恶意前后磨蹭，用毫不留情的力度在敏感到要命的阴蒂的位置反复按压蹂躏着，每一次的动作还会顶到前面的囊袋。  
“嗯、呃……别这样、别碰那里……啊！”私处好像被当作一个物件一样不减力道的触碰在心理上带来难以忍受的羞辱，钝钝的疼痛和隐秘的舒爽感像漩涡一样拉着克里斯的神志向下沉，阴蒂被膝盖冲撞时的尖锐快感又让他头皮发麻。这一切让克里斯像是无法承受一样扭动挣扎着，光裸的身体在冰冷光滑的板凳上磕得生疼。从这场性事的开端他就一直只是咬着唇小声的轻哼和喘息，不想在性事中处于比自己小十几岁的男孩的下风，现在却不得不被逼到求饶。而突然拔高的声调和拒绝的话语反而刺激到了德里赫特，让他变本加厉的用膝盖残忍的对待那脆弱的地方。克里斯又疼又爽，觉得自己的阴唇都被磨肿了，忍不住呜咽出声，“求……求你了，呜……别这么玩我……啊———！”带茧的手掌突然伸入内裤在阴蒂处使劲掐了一下，克里斯只觉眼前画面一阵模糊，双腿无意识的蜷缩起来，未经插入就被玩弄到了绝顶高潮。  
“水真多……潮吹了啊这是。”在私处反复刮蹭了几下，德里赫特抽出了满是克里斯高潮后淫水的手，放松了钳制把身下人翻过身来。葡萄牙前锋高潮时的惊喘尖叫和身下小幅度痉挛的身体让他的阴茎甚至更硬了，他揪着头发抬起克里斯的头，趁他身体发软没法拒绝时硬是分开他的双唇把沾了淫水的手伸入嘴中玩弄他的软舌，克里斯用舌头无力的推拒着反倒像是色情的勾引，还是呜呜闷哼着被喂下了自己分泌的液体，高潮过后愈发麻痒的花穴感到一阵阵空虚，急切的想要什么更大更粗的东西插进来。  
前戏开始后因为方便压制克里斯一直被摆成跪趴式，现在德里赫特终于有机会直视那双被高潮的快感刺激到流泪的双眼，赛场上属于掠夺者的凶兽般的瞳仁此刻像是属于某种无害的家养宠物，眼周皮肤红通通的像是在抗议粗暴的对待，这让年轻的后卫忍不住低下头舔吻他的笑纹和睫毛。他一边细密的亲着一边把手抽出来然后伸到花穴处打算做进一步的扩张，突然感觉私处的物件被不轻不重的踩了一下。

“不用…不用前戏了，直接进来，做…做你一直想做的，操我。”

德里赫特已经没那个脑子去思考克里斯为什么突然变得主动了，他一把将对方湿透了的内裤扯到膝盖处，握着脚踝直接把天赋异禀的前锋整个身子折起来，克里斯像是被惊到了，为了保持平衡只好用双手扶住自己的腿。后卫那有些狰狞的阴茎对准了微张着流水的花穴，试探了几下便一股脑的冲了进去，未经扩张的花穴紧到吸的他的性器有些发疼，还留了小半截在外面。  
“啪！”一巴掌落在屁股上激的克里斯羞耻的呻吟出声，随后是第二下，第三下…格外多肉的这个部位被打到红肿发亮，每一下击打带动臀肉发颤时德里赫特就会把阴茎抽出来一点再插进去一些。高热的内壁疯狂的吮吸让他再也顾不上身下人的感受，一个从上而下的挺身将性器全根没入。而克里斯蒂亚诺此时只能无助仰着头大口的喘息，过度的快感让他说不出完整的话，眼泪像断了闸一样顺着眼周的纹路流。  
“太、太大了，要坏了呜……”嘴上这么说着，他却把双腿勾上德里赫特的背，随着对方抽插的节奏夹紧和放松内壁，低沉的嗓音已经哑的不行，阵阵呻吟中夹杂着含混的葡语。德里赫特已经操红了眼，一边低下头啃咬着与年龄不符的少妇般粉嫩的奶头，一边发狠的往更深处操，直到龟头顶到了腔道深处一处软肉，让克里斯浑身发颤提高了声调，开始推搡他。  
“嗯？这是子宫吗，你还能怀孕吗克里斯，就像女人一样被操大肚子？你还能挺着肚子做那些假动作和射门吗，后卫见了你这么骚的前锋只会想把你按在门柱上操。有人操到你这里过吗？”克里斯摇着头哭的更大声，挣扎着撑起身子想要向后爬逃开那巨物带来的酸软的快感，却被抓住脚踝拖回来，一下一下操在最敏感的宫口软肉处。就好像浑身唯一有感觉的就只剩下雌穴一样，甬道也被撑满涨涨的很满足，当被操的昏昏沉沉的克里斯感受到身上德里赫特顿了一下时，还没来得及作出反应就毫无征兆地被抵在宫口内射了，精液打在内壁敏感处的快感也最终将他推上了第二次高潮。  
德里赫特退出去，盯着白浊顺着被操的外翻肿胀有些合不拢的穴口往外流，在身下积了小小的一滩，克里斯被自己的精液淋了个满脸，稀薄的精液挂在睫毛上，整个人看起来凄惨而淫靡。一时间更衣室里只剩下双方难以平复的呼吸。  
德里赫特不知道的是，从一开始克里斯蒂亚诺就是故意的，在收获进球的赛后找对方年轻精壮的后卫泄欲是减压再好不过的方式，和运动员做也很干净，只要把对方约到没人的更衣室里换球衣，再在弯腰时让贴身的内裤勒出雌穴的形状装作不小心在被对方发现秘密，根本没有男人能忍得住。被操干到大脑一片空白变成只知道追逐欲望的雌兽才能痛快地忘记赛场上的一切压力和不快，反正被他看上的年轻对象都只会觉得自己才是唯一看破他秘密的幸运儿，傻乎乎的把这当做把柄，为未来可能偷情的机会替他保守秘密，说真的，这么夸张的故事说出去又有谁会信呢？  
但克里斯现在由衷的觉得眼前这个天才后卫有天赋的地方不只是球场上而已，果然敢在ins上放和他对位时膝盖顶在私处的小孩做起爱来也毫不顾忌球坛地位的差距。食髓知味的他还想再感受几次这样舒爽的性爱，但是不是现在。  
德里赫特平复了呼吸，刚想再来一次，就看到克里斯已经爬起来，随意地拿德里赫特的球衣擦了擦私处，刚才还像个荡妇的男人此刻虽然浑身都是性爱的痕迹，却好像又变回了赛场上那个凛然不可侵犯的天神，他舔了舔水润的唇，眼里带着笑意看向金发的小男孩。  
“我们都灵再见。”


End file.
